


愛著你啊，喜歡你啊

by bdfy



Series: 《泡》短篇再录 (3400398 f/ht) [4]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 同一個房間的兩個人。經過貝克街的逃脫，解釋發生了變化。 如果兩個人在同一個房間的話，就按照這樣的設定寫下來了。真名暴露，劇透，捏造等。如果什麼都沒有的話，當天應該會有(;´∀｀)之後打算提高商品編寫和無分配的三分之一。以那樣的感覺，請多關照—。16/16/636





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [愛しているとか好きだとか](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500641) by 3400398. 



> 3400398  
> 44P  
> R18  
> 2018年6月12日 23:17

所追求的是另一個自己。

任何事情都能實現的願望機。 擁有巨大的魔力的聖杯。 即使不是完全的東西，也能得到效果。

「為了我的存在，需要你。 」

被年幼殘留的青年吸入的光。

歪曲的世界。 製作被改變。

平行世界的變貌。 這對本來的世界也有影響。

「有你在的世界，應該會很開心。 」

**96

卡地亞的一室。 給與主人簽約的從者們一間與主人同住的房間。

走進了那個沒有被使用的形跡的房間。

「教授，一副很討厭的表情。 」

「當然了。 我喜歡和誰在同一個房間裡」

如果開燈，能代替床的大小的沙發被搬進來，雖然是一人用的房間，但是為了能兩個人一起過，工作人員好像很費心。 但是，這兩個人，決定與夏洛克·福爾摩斯和詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂同室的是達芬奇，也是主人。

經過新宿，來到卡地亞的兩個人。 因為已經簽訂了契約，並顯現了出來，但主人已經和眾多英靈簽訂了契約。 那件事兩個人都知道。 應該說是直接看到嗎？ 由於那個原因，二人成為同室預料外。

毫不猶豫地坐在床上的福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂選擇了沙發。 彼此保持距離坐著，什麼也不做，只是靜靜地流逝著時間。 幾分鐘，沉默著,不過，張開了口的是福爾摩斯。

「教授，你怎麼想？ 」

關鍵字掉了。 她眯著藍色的眼睛，看著遠處的福爾摩斯。

「那是我和你同住的房間吧？ 還是，這個卡地亞，有關主人的事嗎？

用淡泊的語調反問。 福爾摩斯的眉毛在動。

「是啊。 我對和你這樣度過這件事本身很感興趣。 正因為有Servant這種存在方式，才能和你再會」

也許是心理作用，表情很明朗。 看著年幼的笑容，莫里亞蒂皺起眉頭，吐出歎息。

「在故事中，我和你無論到哪裡都會互相殘殺。 與新宿不同，這不是我計畫的範疇。 儘管如此，竟然能和你一起度過......」

可以說是心情複雜。 雖然是應該憎恨的物件，但本質上是一樣的，擁有同樣的頭腦，可以說是最能理解的人。

莫里亞蒂看上去很困惑，與其說是討厭，不如說是怎麼反應才好呢，福爾摩斯離開床，站在沙發上的他面前。

「莫里亞蒂，總有一天我和你將到達萊因巴赫。 在那之前，我覺得和你一起過也不錯？ 」

伸出脫下的手套。 莫里亞蒂似乎想握手，但卻取下黑色的手套，握住了他的手。

「你睡覺的時候可能會殺你哦？ 」

「如果那樣的話，就用叉子反擊吧。 」

視線交匯，臉上浮現出互相不敵的笑容。

就這樣，兩個人開始在同一個房間裡生活。

**97

主人的任務。 前往修復後的特異點，消滅從殘留的魔力的殘渣派生了的魔物和從者的影子也是常有的任務。

因為被那個驅趕，莫里亞蒂不在。 福爾摩斯在福爾摩斯，被告知來自達芬奇的工作。 把那份檔捆在自己的房間裡，操作終端。

在空中顯示的視窗。 桌子上有鍵盤。 一隻手拿著檔。 一隻手敲鍵盤。 調查、篡改、隱匿等工作。

（真是的，這樣的工作太無聊了...... ）

還是和他說話更有意義。 一邊敲著鍵盤，一邊吐氣。

卷起檔，竄改畫面上顯示的文面，重新保存。 這些資料都是魔術協會的傢伙們閱覽的表面資料。 不能稱為一人的魔術師的普通人把複數的特異點，修復了人理之後與多數的英靈締結著契約等，從魔術協會來看超越違反是禁忌的領域吧。 主人去的事實記下,不過，不合適的東西隱藏。 這是為了保護只屬於普通人的主人的措施。

（啊，還有...... ）

還有一件事，接受了委託。 她預期的事態是可能發生的。 在現狀下是不能回避的吧。 就連福爾摩斯也輕而易舉地對未來作出了推測。

（在那之前我想和他怎樣在一起......？ ）

一方面在進行作業，另一方面思考又被轉向其他方面。 莫里亞蒂這個存在。

我做了犯罪顧問。 精心周密的計畫。 佈滿蜘蛛網，絕不露面。 他親手下手的是萊因巴赫瀑布。

再過幾天就能把莫里亞蒂帶出法庭，由於員警的手，組織開始走向毀滅。 但是，察覺到這一點的他出現了，忠告。 然後，追趕逃跑的福爾摩斯。 於是，來到了瀑布。

（那緩刑是用來引誘他的。 不管你怎麼籌畫，他都理解我要做的事。 我也知道你接下來會怎麼做。 ）

互相瞭解。 不曾見面，只是一次交談。 正因為如此，我才打算和他一起逝去。

（沒有你的世界很無聊。 見面也只有那兩次。 但是，不能否認有喪失感。 華生君不在也...... ）

他製造出來的謎團再也解不開，再也看不到了。 對於失去莫里亞蒂這個存在，所感受到的東西恐怕可以稱之為寂寞吧。 雖然不太瞭解自己的感情，但是能夠斷言在重逢的現在，大概就是這樣的吧。

他這個存在。 等待他製造出謎團的現狀也是一種樂趣。 光想就覺得開心的感情。 他在所帶來的。

（寂寞、快樂，只有對你特別強烈。 我的感情，難道是從你那裡得到的嗎...... ）

只對他。 對他很執著，只有他才能得到的東西。

「莫里亞蒂，快點回來吧。 」

如果不是那樣的話，這個工作太無聊了，很無聊。 只是還有他的跡象就不一樣了。

一邊等著從輪班回來的他，一邊動著手。

**99

任務歸來。 離開管制室，剛走出通道就靠在牆上。

做一個深呼吸。 在進行Vital check的達芬奇應該已經注意到了,不過，被主人發現之前被離開了就好了。

（我不想讓你老闆擔心...... ）

我不想知道。 不想被發現。 但是，如果就這樣回到自己的房間，就會被他發現吧。 另一個不想被知道的物件。

（那麼，怎麼了...... ）

筆直地走向自己的房間雖然有抵觸，但因為疲勞感也有想早點休息的心情。 房間裡有他。

夏洛克·福爾摩斯。 第一次，發現莫里亞蒂的存在，第一次，殺死了莫里亞蒂。 擁有相同頭腦和本質的理解者。 只是，因為被分為善與惡，是宿敵以外的存在。

組建謎團，解開事件的人自己在福爾摩斯以外也有。 但是，只有福爾摩斯覺察到自己內心深處絕不會有到達之處。 為了挑戰他而製造事件，把他糾纏在一起很開心。 他如果不鑽進我們的核心。

（對，我應該說是被你迷住了。 ）

解開謎團的偵探。 更是那個外表。 只是作為人屬於最低的一類的性格。

如果不知道敵人，就不能挑戰敵人。 我收集了有關他的資訊。 然後又發生了事件，等他解決。 為了不讓他發現莫里亞蒂的存在，他採取了慎重的行動。 但是，他終於到達了。

（我只好把他埋葬了。 組織的解體是顯而易見的現狀，恐怕是我老闆的證據。 ）

決定用自己的手去做的，是想看應該殺的物件，到這裡逼迫了自己，應該稱為理解者的他。 想預先看。

福爾摩斯的存在。 我被他奪走了一切。 不，應該說是奉獻了吧。

「...... 不對啊。 我確實殺了你」

失去莫里亞蒂這個存在的福爾摩斯之後，作為Servant從現世開始得知。 他好像成了個空殼。 那件事之後，為了逮捕Moran而出現的他揚言很無聊。

是的。 可以說殺死名偵探的是毫無疑問的詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。

深呼吸，邁出腳步。 如果停留在通道上，會被主人發現的吧。

（我沒心思，只好回去了...... ）

雖然外表沒有變化，但卻受到了魔術的詛咒。 慢慢地侵蝕這個身體的詛咒。 那個詛咒從卡地亞，根據從主人流入的魔力，也恢復吧。 只是需要時間。

也許是詛咒的原因吧，身體沉重而熱痛。 為了不讓對方感覺到這一點，我修飾了平時的表情，走進了自己的房間。

進入房間後，福爾摩斯坐在沙發上，單手拿著檔敲著鍵盤。

「啊，終於回來了，教授」

視線是在畫面和檔之間往返發出的聲音。 他的語調和表情中微微露出了笑容，莫里亞蒂也放鬆了嘴角。

「達芬奇的委託嗎？ 」

「不湊巧，內容不能講，就是那樣。 」

不看臉，說話。 啪的一聲，坐在床上。 脫下斗篷和上衣，把眼鏡放在枕邊就躺下了。

「教授？ 」

倒在床上的聲音傳到福爾摩斯的耳朵裡。 停下手，回頭看。 躺在床上，閉著眼睛的初老男人。 那個臉色不好。

放下檔，離開座位。 走近床邊，觸摸莫里亞蒂的臉頰。

「...... 詛咒、啊」

濕漉漉的皮膚和發燒的樣子。 白色的皮膚變得蒼白和外觀上沒有受傷之類的原因，所以很容易被發現。

「啊，你還是注意到了嗎？ 別管我！ 」

微微睜開眼睛，瞥了一眼俯視著的偵探，又低下了頭。 觸摸到的東西什麼也不說。

放開手，解開頭部的泰國。 解開紐扣，放鬆脖子放下手。 這是判斷這樣更容易呼吸的根源。

離開床，回到座位後拿到檔。 一邊留意著他衰弱的樣子，一邊回到了工作中。

能聽到的有規律的睡息。

哈，我吐了口氣，把檔放下了。 卡地亞的線路裝上變更了的資料，送到達芬奇原來的話切斷電源。

（無法集中精神...... ）

他叫我放著不管，但是為什麼會介意呢？ 雖然知道詛咒之類是經過數小時後才有的，但在痛苦的樣子面前什麼都不做也無法平靜。

「魔力供給，是嗎？ 不，但是......」

作為知識是有的。 從者之間，或者從者和主人之間，通過攝取體液，可以分給魔力。 但是，該怎麼辦才好呢？ 即使分給體液，也不知道具體的手段。 準確地說，就算知道作為知識也沒有經驗，所以不知道怎麼辦才好。

（如果有注射器...... ）

抽出自己的血，讓他喝那個血，在他的手臂上扎針流入體內就行了。 很遺憾，手邊沒有注射器。

雖然在考慮是否要從倉庫借用，但即使不那麼著急，早晚都會恢復的。 時間一過。 正因為如此，他在睡覺。

「教授......」

躺在床邊。 坐在他熟睡的旁邊，和嘴唇接觸。 只是觸摸著離開，臉就熱了。

（根據人工呼吸的要領......？ 那個不對。 這是為了相愛的行為...... ）

使之咽唾液。 深吻就可以了。 但是，熱血的臉和加速了心跳的心臟說明著緊張。 有混亂，不能冷靜變得風平浪靜的自覺。

（說起來，我和教授之間相愛這種事情本身就很奇怪。 ）

在腦海中得出結論，站起來。 如果停留在這裡，就會在意他的情況。 為了逃跑，從房間裡走了出去。

**102

莫里亞蒂恢復意識時，沒有福爾摩斯的身影。 由於充分的睡眠，從詛咒狀態中逃脫了。

抬起上身，摘下手套的手，用手指觸摸嘴唇。 睡著的問題，總覺得碰到了什麼，那是心理作用嗎？

（他對我說些什麼，簡直是不可能的事...... ）

突然小聲笑了出來，從床上出來。 打扮得整整齊齊。 想著今天有什麼安排，就出了房間。

眾所周知，Servant的身體不需要吃飯這件事，但是考慮到不能靈體化的身體還是留著比較好，所以經常去食堂吃飯。

晚飯的時間段已經過了，應該是夜宵的時間段。 除了夜班的工作人員以外沒有其他人的食堂。 我領取了飯菜，坐到了空位上。

適合夜宵吃的速食麵類。 劈開筷子，看似學樣地使用筷子，拐過面。 日式湯汁好使嗎？

（這是面向主人的嗎...... ）

據說，老闆藤丸立香是日本這個國家的出身。 好像是配合他的功能表。 恐怕，主人已經去任務了。

一路拐彎，喝幹湯汁，歇口氣。 即使成為從者，也能得到滿足感和飽腹感也是不可思議的。 通過吃飯得到的東西變換為魔力，成為自己調動的糧食,不過。

把餐具類放回返還口，離開了食堂。 午夜時間。

（難道是我被趕出去了嗎...... ）

使用同一個房間的物件，福爾摩斯。 想像著小心翼翼地出去了。 我連想都沒想過他是那種會動心的傢伙。

你在哪裡睡覺？ 或者可以調查嗎？ 還有達芬奇的委託。

（擁有魔術素養的偵探，在這個設施本身處於走鋼絲狀態的今天，想依靠它也挺好的吧...... ）

雖然討厭魔術之類，但某種程度上還是精通的。 與大體上不知道，莫里亞蒂不同。 反過來說，也可以說正因為莫里亞蒂不知道福爾摩斯學了。

沿著通道前進，伸向保存庫。 雖然感覺不到人的跡象，但在放置著各種資料的房間裡，與這個設施相關的東西在魔術上和經營上都被保管。

輕輕地轉了一圈，確認沒有人，就走出了房間。 接下來去書庫。 雖然是深夜時段，原本就很安靜的房間卻很安靜。

收藏在許多書架上的各種各樣的書。 以魔術書為主，但一般的教養書也不少。 進去後馬上被放置的沙發上雖然沒有人的身影，但放在書架深處、窗邊

腳步朝前走，觀賞車廂裡散亂的座位。

從窗戶射進來的月光。 在昏暗書庫的青白色光線中，有一個年輕人開著書沉睡在讀了一半的狀態中。

設想內。 福爾摩斯在預想中的地方。 摘下手套，用手指尖觸摸了他的嘴唇。 謎語，離開。

「你吻我了嗎......」

那個目的是魔力供給,不過，他好象不能很好地進行。 福爾摩斯因為討厭女性而出名，也不聽有戀人這樣的話。 莫里亞蒂自己對這方面經驗也很淺。 雖然曾經利用戀慕來表達對對方的好意，但是沒有特定的物件。

（為什麼，明明不知道，卻為了不明白的習慣做了那樣的事......？ ）

只是同一個房間。 弓之說對手只能說是宿敵。

雖然不知道他的行動，但如果被幹了還想做的心情很強烈。 把臉靠近睡著的他，輕輕地碰了碰嘴唇。 觸摸，離開。

感覺不錯，用手指觸摸了自己的嘴唇。 我理解到在睡覺時聽到的感覺就是這樣，拿起他手中快要掉下來的書，啪的一聲合上了。

「真是的，都怪你，我身體不舒服。 」

我無心叫醒正在睡覺的他，拿著書離開了那裡。

**104

明亮的陽光照射進來，意識被喚醒到了現實中。 打開自我，發覺。

（沒有書...... ）

本應讀過的書從手中消失了。 腦海中只浮現出一個會做那種事的人。 他什麼時候到這裡來的？

「教授......」

考慮理由，是他的事。 他認為自己被趕出去了，所以來看看他的情況吧。 然後把書收拾走了。

呼氣，站起來。 伸直脊樑，深深地呼吸，讀了一半的書，沒有心情從這本書的森林中尋找，離開了書庫。 一邊斜視著慌忙奔跑在通道上的工作人員的身影，一邊回到自己的房間。

室內沒有莫里亞蒂的身影。 床整理好了，放在桌子上的是昨晚讀了一半的書。 將它捕捉到視野中，突然放鬆了表情。

『啊，夏洛克，福爾摩斯，趕快到中央管制室來吧。 現在馬上』

使用館內廣播呼叫。 聲音之主是達芬奇。 他的語調和聲音都讓人看得見憤怒，嘴裡發出了歎息。

「我沒聽說今天有任務......」

不能無視討厭肩膀，廣播被叫了的，沒辦法從房間出來，向管制室走去。

中央管制室。

正在準備輪班的工作人員們慌慌張張地行動著，面對著明顯焦急的達芬奇，瑪修和主人藤丸立香露出苦笑。 兩個人的

站在後面的是一臉不滿的神情的從者。

緊急召集。 來自近未來觀測Lens· Sheba的觀測。 至今為止觀測到特異點還是有的，但這次稍稍有些不同。

「沒有時聞。 我先告訴你們，教授，你給福爾摩斯解釋一下」

達芬奇顯得焦慮。 被指名,不過，莫里亞蒂什麼也沒說聽漏了。

「沒有固定的稱為特異點。 象薄霧似地蔓延著。 現在也一點點。 解開這個黑霧的原因，與在背面牽手的魔術師，Caster的Servant接觸，消除黑霧的事。 被這黑霧侵襲的城鎮居民一個接一個的死去」

在說完快的同時，福爾摩斯進入了管制室。 當場的氣氛使之圓眼,不過，察覺是什麼急的案件，站在莫里亞蒂的旁邊。

「到齊了呢。 我們用魔術預先對你們施加對毒霧的耐性,不過，無論如何短時間使之結束的事。 關係到主人的生死」

「是！ 」

真由懷著決心回信了。 立香也領著。

於是，四個人進行了輪班，在某個時間，飛到了某個地方。

『對不起。 被干涉了......。 進行匯合......』

中斷的通信。 聲音變得聽不見，這邊到卡地亞的通訊也被切斷了。

「魔力之霧，嗎......」

用手觸摸著奪去視野的黑色，胳膊伸出的是福爾摩斯。 覆蓋著成為特異點的倫敦街道的是白霧。 那是Jack the Ripper所能持有的技能。 性質不同的黑霧。

「福爾摩斯......」

「她勸我合流，我建議你繼續前進。 莫里亞蒂的話，就能到達和我一樣的地方」

我冷靜地回應臉上寫著「怎麼辦啊」的青年。 發言後，突然松了口氣。

我信賴他的頭腦。 但是，這樣一來就變成了信賴他自己。 他比我想像的要好。

（如果是你，我會做出和我一樣的結論。 這是魔力的凝固，給精神帶來了異常。 自取滅亡的人也有，但會染上罪惡。 ）

是因為從者之身嗎？ 還是因為擁有魔術性的知識呢？ 雖然這還是沒有證據的推論，但這樣判斷，走在看不到人影的街道上。 拉著立香的手。

「誒？ 我沒事吧？ 」

對說不會走散的他，微微一笑。

「我只是依靠你的體質、毒性不正確效果。 雖然保護你是作為從者而起的作用，但是憎恨和我只能使用護身術」

越是在交換契約的老闆附近，越能抑制魔力的消耗。 不管怎麼說，就算是對這霧施加了魔術的狀況，也會慢慢被侵蝕。

霧本身就像是誘導著兩人似的，有著濃度不同的區劃，沿著薄薄的地方前進。 引起這個異變，卡地亞介入的事，是目的的可能性也不少。

（這是我和他的目的嗎...... ）

奪取從者。 就算是瞭解卡地亞的魔術協會的人，也能夠這樣吧。 召喚英靈的蘇斯安本身，想要的魔術師也不少。

那樣的話，對於這個任務選擇了福爾摩斯和莫里亞蒂的達芬奇的判斷是正確的。 如果是頭腦戰，二人有勝機。

從黑霧中出現的黑影。

「請退下。 不習慣一邊守護一邊戰鬥吧」

如果是戰鬥，作為Archer的他適合吧。 藍蝴蝶翩翩，從黑霧中看見。 手拿蝴蝶，嘴唇。 流入的是他的魔力和情報。

（啊，你也得出了同樣的結論嗎？ 那麼，走吧）

立香背後，保持一定距離的黑霧，是人類的

毆打、踢、消滅採取了形狀的某些東西。 黑色的霧，漸漸放晴，清晰可見是在這個有空聞的建築物前面。

「福爾摩斯，這裡是......」

「正如你所想，主人」

走向建築物。 去進行古老戲劇的劇場。

在黑霧中。

「前輩，在哪裡？ 前輩」

「哎呀，冷靜點，瑪修君。 」

從第一手開始被分割，在莫里亞蒂看來，是在設想的範圍內。

（這個魔力構造，是不是應該擴展精神作用呢...... ）

這樣的話，就可以向那邊傳達我們平安無事的情況了吧。 用魔力製造出的藍色蝴蝶飛翔。 大概會回到主人的身邊，或者是福爾摩斯的身邊吧。

「那麼，和......」

擔心主人不在，揪住她的手臂，走在黑暗的街上。

「教授，你知道在哪裡有主人嗎？ 」

被拉開，抬頭看著開始向前移動的他的眼睛，是純粹的，移開了視線。 不是對作為惡的自己的眼神。

「如果是正確的地方的話不知道。 但是，這是將卡地亞的主人君與從者引誘出來的畏懼，也是迷宮。 於是，道路自然而然地出現。 在這之前，他們也在」

（恐怕，他已經注意到這是怎麼回事了，並開始行動了。 ）

可以這樣斷定。 只是，麻煩的事是這個霧的構成要素。

被這霧所支配，充滿了互相殺戮和自殺的死和血腥的空間。 對作為惡屬性的自己稍微忍耐。

（我想殺死福爾摩斯。 不對。 現在的我...... ）

作為罪惡，作為人的莫里亞蒂也有不弄髒自己的手而引起殺人事件的過去。 也發生了殺人以外的事件。

想殺的衝動湧上心頭,不過，是從者，與主人交換著契約必須執行任務。

走路的腳步停了。 注意到這些，抬頭仰望的瑪修的表情好像很擔心。

「教授，那個......」

「啊，我把你送到主人那裡。 在那之前，我會想辦法」

黑色的霧氣追尋著薄薄的地方，向前走去。 被黑霧覆蓋，時間的感覺也使之麻庫的狀況。 不管走到哪裡，閣樓都纏繞在一起。

「教授信賴福爾摩斯先生吧？ 」

當問到打破寂靜，露出笑容的問題時，我驚呆了。

「為什麼會變成那樣？ 」

「前輩的擔心和福爾摩斯先生的擔心都能看到。 」

不對嗎？ 於是，筆直地對著眼睛微微地笑了出來。

「就算擔心。 但是，對面有福爾摩斯。 雖然不是出於本意，但只有他的頭腦值得信任。 我終於找到了答案，他應該也注意到了」

清晰地說，前面的霧散了。 像古老劇場一樣的建築物。

「這裡的主人......」

帶著滿懷期待的明朗表情的少女，邁出了腳步。

在內心深處盤旋的是憎惡。 討厭。 想對他殺的衝動。 那個魔霧侵蝕著莫里亞蒂自己。

（反正我和他要到萊因巴赫。 但是，那不是現在）

雖然頭腦中理解了，但被黑霧籠罩的魔力纏繞著。 保持思考、理性好不容易才形成的現狀。

「教授！ 」

瑪修的呼喚聲。 當我把身體向空中拋出去的時候。 沒有地面。 向黑暗墜落。

（我又要掉下去了...... ）

一邊這樣想著，一邊接受了被動。

劇場的舞臺。 福爾摩斯和立香剛一站起來，聚光燈就亮了。 粗暴地打開一門的聲音聽見，如果朝向那邊，跑進來的少女，瑪修的身姿。

「瑪修！ 」

「前輩，福爾摩斯先生」

安心的表情的她立香的表情鬆弛了的事福爾摩斯沒放過。 推著他的背，從舞臺推向觀眾席。

「前輩！ 」

瑪修急忙跑過來。 從舞臺到觀眾席的高度不太高，立香露出吃驚的表情，打了屁股年糕。 靠近他的是瑪修。

舞臺上獨自一人，在殘留的福爾摩斯面前，從天花板出現的人物。 漂亮地著地，建造棺材。

「我一直以為會這樣。 你受不了那片黑霧。 那是助長罪惡的。 精神破壞者。 在看到和主人匯合的瞬間，你墮落了」

武裝衝突，面對槍口對著的對手，冷靜地告知對方後擺好了架勢。 不能選擇不戰鬥的選項吧。

「為什麼，教授！ 」

立香的叫聲。 他以那個為信號扣動了扳機。 從棺材延伸的槍口向福爾摩斯放出了無數的子彈。

避免用拐杖，彈奏，縮短距離，對腹部一擊。 為了對應近距離，訓練拐杖的刀刃襲來。 轉身，避開,不過，同時從莫里亞蒂一步，距離打開。

從緊身衣中延伸出來的鏡頭。 放出打擊，彈出那個的拐杖。 從拐杖尖放出的子彈。

「...... ツ！ 」

掠過臉頰的子彈。 一口氣縮短距離，抓住他的肩膀就扔飛。 向著落下地點跑去，倒在地板上的莫里亞蒂正準備著棺材，槍彈的雨被放出了。

「前輩，你不能阻止我嗎？ 」

從者之間的戰鬥。 抱住臉上寫著不安的瑪修的肩膀。 立香一臉認真地看著兩個人的去向。

「福爾摩斯知道會變成這樣。 如果打算讓我使用令咒的話，我想是因為沒有開始戰鬥，所以有什麼想法吧」

沒有確信。 但是，在這兒傾聽兩人的看法也讓我猶豫不決。 展開的戰鬥超過了類比戰的領域。

「這樣的話，就可以了......」

雖然臉上無地自容，但瑪修卻沒有轉過視線。

攻防戰還在繼續。 兩人的氣息上升，保持一定的距離，互相脫離。

（差不多合適嗎...... ）

吐氣，展開了球體的寶具。 被照亮的不僅僅是莫里亞蒂。 有黑影。

「瑪修！ 」

「是」

向著黑影的方向奔跑的少女。

福爾摩斯向莫里亞蒂一口氣縮短距離，抓住脖子，刺，堵住嘴唇。 用舌頭割開嘴唇，流入唾液。

「んんつ！ 」（N ntsu）

痛苦的聲音和蒼白的蝴蝶從他的身體中放出。

馬上放開嘴唇，kitsu和福爾摩斯脫落的藍色的眼睛。

「你幹什麼......」

「啊。 為了取回你流入魔力會更快。 深夜讀的書很有用」

突然一笑，輔助他的手。 把棺材送到瑪修。 瑪修用盾按住,不過，不連續攻擊。 向著那個黑影。

「寶具解放」

莫里亞蒂的寶具展開。

被黑影射出的子彈和光束。 影子放晴，出現了一個男人。 在手中的是魔力的凝固。 聖杯的碎片。

「啊啊啊啊！ 」

盾牌的衝撞。 撿起從男人手中掉落的碎片的福爾摩斯。

「讓邪惡肥大化，污染精神。 你不喜歡我活著。 應該把舞臺變成瀑布吧」

福爾摩斯與莫里亞蒂的決戰。 最後的戰鬥的舞臺，是莫里亞蒂的寶具的名字，萊因巴赫。

「夏洛克・福爾摩斯」

暴露憤怒的青年。 那個外表有白銀的頭髮和藍的眼睛，總覺得與莫里亞蒂相似的姿容。

寄給青年脖子的刀刃。 他背後站著的莫里亞蒂的'東西。

「很遺憾。 即使得到它，也無法成為完美的英靈。 那就是你的答案」

撕開刀刃，砍開頭。 沙沙地變成光的沙子，其身體消失了。

ピピッ（Pipi~tsu）、的電子聲音。

『終於連接上了。 雖然黑霧散去，但你們的霧的耐性也是極限的。 準備輪班』

單方面的達芬奇的聲音。 然後馬上四人從那個場合消失了。

中央管制室。

搖晃，支撐著倒下的身體的手臂。

「教授！ 」

返回卡爾迪亞。 福爾摩斯抱住了即使從硬幣出來，也丟失了意識，快要倒下的身體。

「立香，瑪修，我會向你們彙報的，福爾摩斯，能請教一下嗎？ 」

「啊」

抱起莫里亞蒂的身體，離開了管制室。

卡地亞的兩人所度過的自己的房間。 把莫里亞蒂的身體放到床上。

與其說是接吻，不如說是把作為魔力的唾液口移的行動。 而且應該有效果,不過，魔力的消耗激烈吧。 沒有上衣，初期的服裝省去了斗篷的裝束。

（確實，那時，他取回了被惡魔吞噬的莫里亞蒂，但魔力變成藍色的蝴蝶在空中飛舞。 ）

就好像拒絕了福爾摩斯的魔力一樣。

如果魔力供給不能，用輪班返回的同時丟失意識倒下了的理由也附有。 因為和幻靈融合而成為這個靈基的存在。

（據說雖然是英靈，但不能靈體化也是因為和幻靈融合的原因。 ）

輕輕地觸摸臉頰。 冰涼的肌膚觸感。

「莫里亞蒂」

叫名字。 呼喚，與嘴唇接觸。 只是反復的吻也不錯。 心情舒暢。 有一種不可思議的感覺。

離開床，拿起放在桌子上的書。 所謂用於娛樂的書籍。 知道是戀愛小說，莫里亞蒂是不是帶來了這裡可疑。 恐怕他不看內容吧。

啪啦啪啦地卷起頭髮，用後半部分的某個清理停住了手。 相思的兩人互相親吻的場面。 除此之外，福爾摩斯在戀愛小說中的描寫更是含糊不清。 我不知道什麼是戀愛。 曾經喜歡過誰。 但是，這不是戀愛。 沒有像那樣發展的事情。

（華生遇到了喜歡的人，結婚了，一起生活，我孤身一人了。 ）

如果有可以陪伴的人的話，也就只有一起落入瀑布的他了吧。 就這樣，逝世就好了。 沒有他的世界很無聊。

把書放在沙發上。 凝視著遠方沉睡的莫里亞蒂的臉。 慢慢消耗的魔力會恢復吧。

為了相愛的行為。 親吻也是如此。 我不想再和他一起做這種事了。 即使對只是嘴唇重疊的行為沒有感到厭惡。

不是戀愛對象。 是觀察物件。

（我討厭你離開我的手。 ）

那霧的真面目。 莫里亞蒂的魔力製作出了的藍色的蝴蝶收割，推測了莫里亞蒂象殺死福爾摩斯一樣地。 而且莫里亞蒂也明白之後的行動。

一邊戰鬥，他的眼睛映照著福爾摩斯，而那片陸地，卻沒有目光注視著福爾摩斯。 淡藍色的眼睛在競爭著。 他不是赤裸裸地想殺掉憎惡，看上去像是被操縱，而且很生氣。

喝了唾液。

「你討厭不看著我。 只屬於我的宿敵。 按照你的意思來看我。 殺了我吧。 如果不是這樣，我就不會放手你」

醜陋的獨佔欲。 這和在戀愛小說中寫的，不想交付喜歡的人的角色的描寫相同。 是的，就是喜歡他。

不喜歡。 不是戀愛。 也不是戀慕。 但是，他不能允許他交到別人的手裡。

「連我自己都覺得很差勁......」

像是自說自話似的笑著，閉上眼睛。 停止思考，想要讓身體休息，想要睡覺，就關閉了意識。

**112

特異點，新宿。 消滅作為惡的自己，得到了不可能有的善性。 由於那樣的事，與主人結緣，卡地亞來了,不過，結果不過是罪惡。 無論怎麼說，得到了善性。

（我可能殺了瑪修君...... ）

黑霧。 和想要用這雙手殺死作為惡屬性的自己一樣，他試圖讓眼前存在的人變成殺人犯。 在極限的地方止步不前,不過，成為了一個人的瞬間，被支配了。

『詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 你是個壞人。 只要動動你的手指，人就會按照你的計畫死去。 發生事件』

（閉嘴！ ）

看慣了倫敦的街道。 站在自己面前的，是自己。 不同的是，染上完全的邪惡的莫里亞蒂。

（那不是現在的我。 生前的我。

是的，作為從者與主人交換契約存在著的自己，與過去的自己不同。

（想保護主人、立香君的心情不是謊言。 ）

如果擺脫了邪惡的自己，對方就會放聲大笑。 幾乎要說是愉快的表情。

『你守護著誰？ 」不可能會。 你只是個殺人犯。 殺死福爾摩斯，殺死主人，破壞這個世界。 那就是你。 詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂教授』

他說得對。 只有邪惡時候的自己就是這樣。 如果是在遇到主人之前的莫里亞蒂的話，也是這樣吧。

（只有老闆不能殺你。 即使殺了其他的一切...... ）

凝視的表情不會改變。 這裡不能退。

邪惡的自己靠近，站在正旁邊。 耳邊傳來的聲音。

『你殺死夏洛克·福爾摩斯的結局不會改變。 變成被殺的始末，對吧』

那個聲音最後，意識現實浮現了。 進入視野的天花板。 床的感觸。

（我...... ）

在輪班返回之後，認識到自己已經昏迷，並起身上體。 一陣一陣的頭痛，用手捂住。

自己心中的魔力不足嗎？ 還是說，被那霧所支配的影響還殘留著呢？ 不管怎樣，明確是不能動的。 現在的自己不能成為戰鬥力。

房間裡，是睡在沙發上嗎，連一動也不動的福爾摩斯的身姿。 在視野中抓住他的瞬間，心臟撲通一聲跳了起來。

你殺死夏洛克·福爾摩斯的結局不會改變

在腦海中蘇醒的聲音。 語言。

從床上出來，向他走近。 心臟的跳動敲響了警鐘，脈搏跳動的聲音聽起來非常緊張。

白皮膚。 如果碰到脖子，即使戴著手套也能解開的脈和呼吸。 兩手用力擰緊氣管。 苦澀的眉毛。 睜開的眼睛。

「...... 啊，滾吧（如果跌倒），好。 莫里亞蒂」

呼吸也很痛苦吧。 沙啞，斷斷續續的聲音。

「——啊！ 」

我鬆開了勒住脖子的手。 崩落在地板上的身體。

想殺。 殺不了你。 那種事我明白的。 不是因為主人會悲傷，而是因為惡勢力無法戰勝善良，這是規定好的規則。

變得能呼吸，嗆的福爾摩斯。 調整呼吸，向莫里亞蒂伸出手。

「教授，你是我的敵人。 我只是你的宿敵。 如果按照你的意思殺了我，那我就答應了。 但是，如果沒有你的意思，無論用什麼手段都只能把你奪回來」

翡翠的雙眸正直地望向莫里亞蒂。 那表情很認真。

哈，微微一笑了之，拍落福爾摩斯的手，用自己的腳站起來。

「不明白什麼意思。 我不屬於你」

一瞪眼就抓住手腕，被拉住。 變成抱住坐著的他的樣子，象抱緊一樣地被背轉動的手臂。

「福爾摩斯！ 」

「有一件事想確認一下。 你吻過嗎？

對提高聲音的莫里亞蒂，福爾摩斯裝作冷靜問。 認真的表情不變，莫里亞蒂移開了視線。

「...... 如果不是那種異口同聲的話，呐」

如果是野雞的話，因為是習慣也有經驗的。 從黑暗中解放出來的接吻，並不能稱之為接吻，是一種粗糙的東西。

被移開的視線微微泛紅的莫里亞蒂的臉頰。 福爾摩斯小聲地說道「嗯」。

「那個怎麼樣了？ 」

「如果知道接吻的話，請告訴我吧，教授」

「什麼！ 」

從年輕人口中說出的話，一口氣莫里亞蒂的臉被染紅了。 驚慌失措的樣子，自己好象也又不習慣。

「深吻。 你會做得到吧？

裝作是有經驗的他。 這麼說來，莫里亞蒂只好做了。

「...... 啊！ 閉上眼睛」

放棄了。 抓住福爾摩斯的下巴，堵住嘴唇。 輕輕咬住上嘴唇，從張開的間隙將舌頭滑入口腔內。 舔著粘膜，揉著牙齒，纏繞著舌頭。

「...... 嗯、嗯」

洩漏的是哪個聲音？

舌頭纏繞，咽下混雜的唾液。 福爾摩斯也回應大膽地貪婪的舌頭的運動，互相纏繞。

作為知識是有的。 即使沒有實際做過，也會因為本能的衝動而產生。

「...... 啊」

如果離開舌尖，紅了的臉進入視野。 兩個人，白色的皮膚被染紅了。

「這樣可以嗎？ 」

逞強，盯著莫里亞蒂。 抓住福爾摩斯的下巴的手離開，噗的一聲被拉開的臉。 福爾摩斯把臉轉向了自己，親吻了他。 模仿莫里亞蒂做的事。

「嗯，嗯......」

舌頭纏繞的深的接吻。 吞下不知道是混在一起的唾液。 剪短一點，把嘴唇放開，蒼白的蝴蝶就會從他身上放出來。

「你！ 」

莫里亞蒂紅著臉大聲的叫喊，無意中抓住了他放出的一隻藍色蝴蝶。

「教授，雖然你沒有接吻我，但我的吻卻能表現出來。 什麼意思呢？

剛才為止的吻是什麼？ 對冷靜地質問的福爾摩斯莫里亞蒂不明白是什麼事，瞪大了眼睛。 我的想法跟不上。

「你在說什麼呢？ 」

「深吻可以提供魔力，像現在這樣接吻的話你會釋放出魔力。 藍色蝴蝶」

「啊......」

沒辦法，福爾摩斯露出厭惡的表情進行說明。 被說的一方的莫里亞蒂，看對方手抓住的蝴蝶，發出了那樣的聲音。

「這是在拒絕我嗎？ 」

如果拒絕被流入的魔力，不喜歡。

「啊，對了。 只是，我意識到這是你的吻」

藍色的蝴蝶可以按照莫里亞蒂的意志飛翔，但也可以無意識地飛翔。 這個本來是作為主播的能力使之那樣做嗎？

要說能想到的，也只是那件事。 意識到是來自福爾摩斯的接吻。 有被魔力供給的感覺。

「因為你意識到了我......」

反復莫里亞蒂的話，有趣放鬆了嘴角。 如果放開捉住的蝴蝶，象被莫里亞蒂的肉體吸入一樣地飛去，消失身姿。

「已經好了嗎？ 」

要保持多久的距離才好呢？

一個人，想著什麼，在討厭的對手面前露出焦躁。 福爾摩斯的想法，我不想理解。

「啊」

離開了莫里亞蒂的身體。 他回到床上，坐下。 用手背擦乾嘴唇。

有接吻的效果。 頭痛消失了。 不愉快的是。 但是，那聲音還留在我的腦海中。

殺了福爾摩斯。 像生前一樣。 就像故事一樣，想要殺死他，只有自己落入了瀑布深處。 我會重複那個。

（現在的我是從者。 不是為了殺死福爾摩斯而存在的）

不作聲地說給他聽，深深地吐出了氣。

莫里亞蒂的長長的歎息皺起眉頭。

「教授，你那麼討厭嗎？ 」

「肯定不喜歡吧！ 」

立即回復的話。 露出憤怒的表情。 臉頰紅是因為有接吻的意識。

對福爾摩斯的提問進行否定，為了讓對方冷靜下來而呼氣，凝視著正在看這邊的人。

福爾摩斯，你為什麼在意我的吻和我放出的魔力蝴蝶？ 我覺得這和你沒關係」

掩飾冷靜，詢問對方行動的理由。 雖然不想知道他的想法，但想預先知道導致這種情況的原因，是因為住在同一個房間的人吧。

被問，福爾摩斯沉思。 雖然被拋棄沒有關系，但還是有關系。

「是啊。 用為了魔力供給的接吻，蝴蝶飛舞。 如果那個拒絕我的魔力的話，我不喜歡。 僅此而已」

拒絕自己。 我覺得那個很討厭。

對於福爾摩斯的發言，莫里亞蒂睜大了眼睛。 數次眨眼之後，將目光轉向某個地方。

「你難道喜歡我嗎？ 」

「哈？ 」

莫里亞蒂的詢問，這次福爾摩斯固定了。 對發呆的年輕人開場白說「這是不可能的」，然後再開口。

「我不喜歡被我拒絕。 那就是，我不想和你以外的人接觸。 這和束縛和獨佔欲很接近吧。 如果是這樣的話，那麼喚起這些事情的根源在於喜歡對方，很有可能是戀愛感情。 雖然不想理解」

說到底也是可能性的故事，作為善的偵探愛上邪惡的犯罪王等，在故事中是不可能發生的事情。 但是，那樣的話也只能說明理由。

「啊。 不可能。 我只是想要你的存在。 作為惡的你。 沒有身為邪惡的你，就沒有我的存在。 僅此而已」

否定你不喜歡。 緊盯著莫里亞蒂。 我不喜歡。 雖然是擁有同樣頭腦的理解者，但絕不與之交往。 只是追尋平行線的對方。 邪惡只有惡，善只有善。

強烈否定，離開沙發。 站起來，伸手向門口。

「不像話」

冷淡地說完就離開了房間。

他快步走過馬路，一進入訓練室，就朝放置的沙袋反復踢。

哼，聽到門關上的聲音，後背向後倒了。 躺在床上，看天花板。

「嘛，開場白說不可能，是因為在你說出這種想法的時候，我也有可能抱有同樣的感情......」

來自福爾摩斯的接吻。 只要意識到這一點，魔力就會暴走，蝴蝶就會飛舞。 如果魔力暴走的導火索是感情，那麼就理解了。

來自討厭的物件。 也可以說是因為對方討厭，才生氣的。 討厭和喜歡是兩碼事。

（不管是討厭還是喜歡，在對對方有某種感情的時候，都會意識到對方。 意識到的話可以說是抱著戀愛和好意）

年青的他大概不知道吧。 聽說福爾摩斯沒什麼談戀愛的事。 討厭女性的事也是有名的。

雖然莫里亞蒂自己對戀愛也有教養，但實際體驗的話另當別論。 有利用知識和那樣的感情的事,不過，自己沒抱那樣的感情的事相等。

不知道的東西。 對於未知的東西如何判斷是錯誤的。

（真是，麻煩死了...... ）

獨佔欲是自覺的，但他並沒有意識到那種根深蒂固的感情。 不知不覺地想要束縛對方，這很為難。

用手指描著嘴唇，回想起來的時候，突然飛舞著蒼白的蝴蝶。 哈哈，從嘴裡說出的苦笑。

「啊，原來是我喜歡他啊。 」

不想知道。 意識到自己不想注意到的東西，像避開現實一樣閉上了眼睛。

**117

離開訓練室，在進行類比戰的房間裡。 操縱控制的機器，讓各種各樣的NPC登場，進行戰鬥。 接近實地的類比戰鬥。

到底，又與一體陸續發出攻擊，確實推倒使之消滅。 於是，在將設定的敵人一掃而光，模擬器停止了行動。

呼吸上升，反復粗暴的呼吸，靠在牆壁上。

「你不是已經很荒廢了嗎？ 你和教授發生了什麼事？ 」

「煩」

在室內聽到的，是監視著吧，達芬奇的聲音。

不想和任何人說話。 不想被人理睬。 只是為了發洩憤怒而活動身體而已。

我告訴同室的你，近期有必要修復莫里亞蒂的靈核。 每支軍隊基礎變得不穩定」

我被那句話嚇了一跳。 把視線投向室內的揚聲器。

「怎麼回事？ 」

對於靈核心從者來說，他應該沒有受傷，需要修復心臟。

福爾摩斯，你在和他的戰鬥中沒有任何感覺嗎？ 得到善性的他，事到如今已無法成為漆黑的罪惡。 那個成為負擔裂開了。 和你的戰鬥使他崩潰了」

「——ツ！ 」

睜開眼睛，旁若無人。

沒注意到。 但是，也有被結合的現象。 與他的意思無關地被放出的魔力。 藍色蝴蝶。 他自己無法控制魔力。

「因為這樣，他要接受幾天的治療。 我會在醫務室度過的」

聽到說這是決定事項的聲音時，我突然脫下了揚聲器、相機。

「拒絕。 我不讓他碰」

那是自己的東西。 如果不是只屬於自己的東西......。

福爾摩斯，你怎麼了？ 我知道他很執著，但他很熱心。 你想讓他去死嗎？ 」

「我來處理。 用魔力彌補他破損的部分就可以了吧？ 」

作為專家的她應該處理的事是明白的，明白那個是最好的。 同時把他託付給她的手很生氣。 無法抑制壟斷欲。

「...... 現在的你不是偵探的臉。 凶相。 你覺得我能把他交給那樣的你嗎？ 」

她冷淡的聲音震動了肩膀。 一方面在想，她長得那麼兇猛，另一方面也有自己感覺。

「你想怎麼做教授呢？ 福爾摩斯。 這種獨佔欲殺了他」

冷淡的語調。 被說成哢嚓哢嚓，咬緊嘴唇。 用拳頭打牆壁。

「生死他都由我來決定。 是我存在的罪惡。 總有一天，我會殺了他」

這是故事中決定的事情。

「啊，這樣啊。 你沒有注意到呢。 那種憤怒、焦躁、獨佔欲到底是怎麼樣的呢？ 那麼，直接向他提供魔力就可以了。 運氣好的話，他的狀態就會改善，你也會注意到的。 擁抱莫里亞蒂就可以了」

這是如果本人不注意沒有意義，被冷淡地碰上的言詞。 也感覺像是敷衍了事。 但是，也松了一口氣。

「明白了」

聽到福爾摩斯的聲音，通信中斷了。 她的聲音在房間裡聽不到。

懷抱莫里亞蒂。 那個成了決定事項。 有誰比觸摸他更好的自己。

（性交、嗎...... ）

女性不可信。 因為有討厭的地方，所以沒有經驗。 但是，那種事怎麼樣都無所謂。 沒關係。

為了不失去他而犯他。 只是這樣想，毛骨悚然的東西就跑了過去。 他怎麼看自己？ 把仇恨發洩出來嗎？ 一想到那個就覺得興奮。 對他有欲望的事實。

性行為。 那是為了相愛。 應該和喜歡的人做。 但是，為什麼會這麼想把他組織起來呢？

（我不喜歡。 我應該不喜歡他。 但是，喜歡嗎......？ ）

莫里亞蒂說的話。 戀愛感情的可能性很高。 因為有好意，所以才有獨佔欲。

真的是這樣嗎？ 為了確認，也想摸他，就跑出了房間。 穿過通道，回到了自己的房間。

好像進房間來了。 被跑來的腳步聲吵醒了。 驚訝于福爾摩斯氣喘吁吁地返回的身姿，並豎起上身。

「福爾摩斯，發生了什麼事嗎？ 」

我問他，但他不回答問題，一邊調整呼吸一邊走到床邊。 伸出手，抓住下巴堵住嘴唇。

「嗯打」

開口進去的舌頭。 藍色的蝴蝶從莫里亞蒂放出。 福爾摩斯確認後，嘗到了口中的滋味。

「嗯...... 呼呼」

好不容易喝下混雜在一起的唾液，一邊發出聲音，一邊被纏繞的舌頭的觸覺玩弄。 來自福爾摩斯的單方面的深的接吻，感到魔力不能控制。

「...... 啊啊」

終於離開了舌尖。 進入莫里亞蒂的視線，認真的悲翠的雙降。

「福爾摩斯，你幹什麼......」

「剛才達芬奇說過。 有必要修復你的靈核。 我真的很喜歡你，想知道我愛你」

與走出房間之前的表情不同的表情。 福爾摩斯所說的恐怕是事實吧。 因為魔力，無法控制。

筆直地告訴真擊後，放開手，保持了一步距離。 聽了莫里亞蒂的回答，想要在被拒絕時壓抑住自己離開。

「為了提供魔力而擁有肉體關係。 做愛是跟喜歡的人做的嗎？ 」

對稍微幼稚的想法莫里亞蒂的臉鬆弛。

「夏洛克君治好我吧。 賭上喜歡的可能性吧。 否則，在這個年齡段沒有體驗未知的好處」

不是女性,不過，是處女。 性行為本身就等於沒有經驗。 在那種狀態下委身于此，只能說是一種恐怖。 因為對方也是第一次。 那麼，至少，想在那裡尋求感情。

被轉向了的表情。 語言。 比起沒有被拒絕的安心，我更感到擁擠。 溫暖，酸甜。 儘管如此，還是有點痛苦。

按住胸口，凝視著淡藍色的眼神。 浮現出不明白的表情。

「我不知道這個黃瓜的感覺，以及對你的柔和溫暖。 」

「啊，就是那個。 你喜歡我啊，福爾摩斯」

對年幼的孩子般說的青年溫柔地勸導，招手了。 縮短距離，緊緊地抱住的身體。

「你接受了我。 那、為什麼、這樣......」

好高興，一句話就解決了，真可惜。 各種各樣的東西混在一起，無法言語。 我不知道這是什麼。 不明白。

福爾摩斯隱藏不住困惑的背部，轉動手臂，把臉靠近耳邊。

「那就是真心喜歡上某人，愛上某人。 夏洛克・福爾摩斯」

用力地告知後，只會落下觸碰臉頰的親吻。 看著那樣的身姿的莫里亞蒂自己也咬緊著湧上來的什麼。 無法言語的感覺。

凝視彼此的眼睛，像被吸引一樣地互相碰觸嘴唇。 只是觸摸就離開。

「你有什麼經驗？ 」

以防萬一，莫里亞蒂問道。 年輕的物件搖頭。

「是嗎......」

考慮到福爾摩斯的性格，大概會這樣吧。像離開抱住的身體一樣地，推了肩膀。

「我也是，雖然不是很瞭解，但總比什麼都不知道的你好吧。 」

離開床。 福爾摩斯用視線追趕著步行的莫里亞蒂。

「莫里亞蒂」

「你也來嗎？ 只是個準備。 雖然不是很好」

背對著背告知後，朝著配備的洗手間走去。 雖然臉上覺得很燙，但還是無法把對方推開。

男人之間如果想要涉及到這些事的話，我至少知道有些事情必須事先做。 不許你來，好在莫里亞蒂後面追趕。

脫去衣服，曬裸體。 從淋浴頭注入適溫的熱水。

雖然同性裸體不是什麼好東西，但如果是喜歡的物件的話故事就會發生變化。 一晃，看福爾摩斯的下肢，深深地吐氣。 把那個放進自己身體裡。 雖然不知道膨脹率有多大，但肯定是一種兇器。

福爾摩斯

為了不讓對方伸出手，讓對方拿著淋浴頭。 就這樣，給自己澆點熱水。

「你想幹什麼......？ 」

年輕人的聲音高漲起來。 被適當地勒緊了的肉體。 如果看得見年老，腹部稍微露出來的程度,不過，不是肌肉質的程度。

在背上，臀部接受傾注下來的水滴。 一隻手就著牆，一隻手睜開裂縫，觸摸著後孔。 用手指撫摸，往裡塞。

「...... 呃、く」

是排泄用的器官。 把手指伸進不是伸出的地方，會產生強烈的異物感和不快感。 手指一邊使之抽出，一點點向裡邊前進。

為眼前展開的情景而屏息。 身著熱水，用手指擺弄屁股孔的莫里亞蒂可以說是淫蕩。 感到下半身血液聚集。

除了淋浴的水聲以外，還能聽到吱吱的聲音。 知道那是從自己內心發出的聲音，身體因害羞而熱血沸騰。 也感到福爾摩斯的視線的原因,不過。

（不會被淋濕的...... ）

本來打算洗的，但這個聲音不只是淋浴的水。 有從內臟分泌出來的液體。

「哈...... 嗯」

詹姆斯

不能不碰。

把淋浴噴嘴掛在牆上，像張開他的屁股一樣地抓住，舌頭插入手指被插入的孔。

「哎呀，啊，啊...... 哎、哎、哎」

濕潤的舌頭舔著內膜。 被流入的唾液當然伴隨著魔力。 甜蜜的麻木和疼痛。 有幾只藍色的蝴蝶在飛舞。

「啊，啊...... 啊、福爾、摩斯」

自己不能玩弄脫落下的手。 但是插入的是福爾摩斯的手指。 咕嘟咕嘟地攪拌著濕潤的聲音。

福爾摩斯沒有感覺到舔被說髒的地方的抵觸感。 比起這個，聽到了與平時的聲音不同的尖銳高亢的聲音讓我感到毛骨悚然。

（還有蝴蝶出現...... ）

單純的魔力暴走。 放出。 雖然明知無法控制，但對於他的反應，頭腦還是稍微恢復了冷靜。

（我喜歡你，想愛你。 還有，為了不失去你，想要修復靈核...... ）

做是一樣的。 既然無法使用治癒魔術，就只能提供魔力交給他的自然治癒。 把體液注入他體內。

手指增加兩根、三根，確認能順利拔出，張開嘴。

「詹姆斯，還習慣嗎？ 」

「...... 啊、誒？ 」

埋著的手指。 裡面是濕的，邊緣展開，現在有的手指咽下的狀態。 聽到質問的聲音，腦袋模糊地動了。

（我，在幹什麼...... ）

來往的手指。 被流入的唾液。 在變成習慣的行為的途中記憶中斷了。 總之是飛著。 沒有自我。

（可能是因為魔力枯竭，還是因為沒有經驗？ 不管怎麼說，這樣的話...... ）

即使交給他，總會有辦法的。

並不是沒有恐怖和不安。 儘管如此，還是必要的。 對他來說，對自己來說也是。

「...... 夏洛克，來吧。 告訴我。 愛著你」

無法看到對方的臉，面對牆壁，告訴了他。 兩手緊貼著牆壁，擺出向他伸出屁股的姿勢。

莫里亞蒂的許可下，拔出了手指。

（我告訴你？ ）

領導我的是莫里亞蒂。 告訴我的是。 這樣的他能教什麼呢？ 雖然看不出發言的意圖，但即使重新聽，他也不會說什麼吧。

寄予自己狂妄的欲望。 做一個深呼吸。

「莫里亞蒂」

叫了名字，一下子坐了起來。 如果體積大的龜頭進入到裡面，後邊一口氣了。

「嗚...... 啊，啊啊啊啊！ 」

被推開。 火熱的楔子沖進裡面，一邊得到強烈的壓迫感，一邊感到不僅僅是那個不只是什麼。

收納一切，呼氣。 起伏的內膜。 纏繞的媚肉。 即使不動，福爾摩斯也會帶來快樂。 一方面有想動的衝動，一方面也介意看不見臉的莫里亞蒂的情況。

「...... 莫里亞蒂，不痛嗎？ 」

我不知道該怎麼問才好，只能這樣問。

不疼。 他點了點頭。 雖然是第一次，但沒想到會這樣關心我們。

（這樣的感覺。 被擁抱是...... ）

肚子裡的熱量。 和他有聯繫的感覺。

「我想動吧？ 」

一邊感受著內心的脈搏，一邊說出了話。

「啊。 如果可以的話，希望你也能感受到」

點頭，不是只自己追趕快樂，對莫里亞蒂也希望感到坦率地聲音發出，拉著腰。 拔出無法拔出的極限，深入貫穿。

「啊，唔...... 嗯，啊，啊啊啊」

擦拭內壁，刀尖挖出，被插入的熱塊。 開始了律動的福爾摩斯品味快樂，反復運動中，莫里亞蒂也再襲來的快樂中。

在淺的地方，腹部有一點集中的地方。 即使有知識，也不可能明白那裡是獲得快感的地方。 因為是這個姿勢，所以猜對了。

「哎呀...... 啊、哎、啊、啊...... 啊，福爾，摩斯」

熱度和不知道的快樂。 無論如何也辦不到，說出你的名字。

「...... 啊，啊，哈...... 啊、厲害、好。 詹姆斯」

緊緊地勒緊不放開的內膜。 無法阻止對naka的熱度和蠢動的肉筒的刺激發起攻擊的運動。 我不知道這樣為了相愛的行為是好的。

從莫里亞蒂口中發出的聲音產生了甘甜的麻痹。 只有自己能聽到的聲音。 只有自己能看到的樣子。 只有自己這樣的優越感和被滿足的獨佔欲。

「啊，啊...... 啊、嗚、嗚、啊啊」

迴響的空間響起的粗暴的呼吸和二人的聲音。 一直放著的淋浴的水聲。

一方面貪圖快感，另一方面視野角落裡看到的藍色。 莫里亞蒂的魔力。 藍色蝴蝶。

「く、ぁ...... 哈、呵、詹姆斯」

魔力的放出不止的話，魔力還不夠。 每次看到藍色，都找回理性和焦慮。

「福爾、摩斯、啊...... 啊！

頂端淺的地方和深處扶著，被推著，嘎吱嘎吱地摩擦著，不僅無法抑制上升的聲音，就連搖晃腰的動作也無法停止。 更加、更加渴望的身體無法停止呼喚你的名字。

「再呼喚我吧？ 詹姆斯」

現在他所抱的是自己。 只有自己。

感受到了從裡面升上來的東西，激烈度也增加了。 不時地沖向絕頂。

「啊啊，啊啊，啊啊，嗚嗚，嗚嗚，嗚嗚」

用魚鼓起的肉棒。 一邊覺得被注入，莫里亞蒂自己也感到自己的面前變得白。

「...... 嗚、唔」

貫穿到裡面，注入到裡面。 精液。 魔力。

「——ツ！ 」

在裡面裂開的熱。 感受到了微微送來的液體，背向後仰。 從未被觸及的莫里亞蒂雄性中吐出的白色液體。

莫里亞蒂的膝蓋折斷了。 福爾摩斯支撐著懸掛在牆上的手掉下來，幾乎要倒下的身體。

「...... 啊、嗚」

朦朧，蕩漾的藍色瞳孔。 焦點不對。

讓她坐在浴池的邊緣，讓她靠在牆壁上，然後關掉淋浴的熱水。

「莫里亞蒂」

叫名字，親嘴。 舌頭纏繞，像探聽口腔內一樣地品味。

「嗯...... 嗯」

微弱的聲音。 為了接吻，纏繞著我。

看著喝下混合的唾液，福爾摩斯解開了嘴唇。

「...... 啊啊，夏天，洛克」

「嗯。 還想做更多嗎？ 」

快樂餘韻濃厚地殘留了的淫亂的表情。 由於現在的接吻蒼的蝴蝶好像不出來,不過，魔力供給是不是足夠不明白。

「想要。 夏，洛克，Sex，想要」

（理性飛揚...... ）

坦率地將身體交給欲望說出口的對方是這樣想的，但是沒有拒絕的理由。

「好可愛啊......」

把心裡想的東西放聲後，抱起他的身體。 從浴室出來，回到房間後，放到床上就被身體蒙上了。

「詹姆斯」

呼喚你的名字，深深地親吻我。 看到那個視野裡藍色無法從他身上出來，我鬆了一口氣又開始貪婪起來了。

**125

溫暖的溫暖。

意識浮現在現實中。 光著身子的狀態。 福爾摩斯的身影也同樣裸睡在旁邊。

「~~~~ッ！」

發生了什麼？ 想起來，臉都染紅了。

（我做了什麼？ 發生了什麼？ ）

被福爾摩斯擁抱。 做愛了。 請理解這一點

在。 但是，正在進行的記憶模糊不清。

「居然會變成這樣......」

背對著睡著的他轉過身子壓住了頭。 連什麼時候搬到床上都不記得了。

只是，沒有由於跟他的性行為魔力枯竭的感覺。 靈基安定。 受到魔力供給，靈核的修復也能了吧。

腰疼。 屁股上殘留著不協調感。 還，象接受著他的一樣的，異怪的感覺。

「...... つ！ 」

想起實際被抱了的事，一直naka疼。 我知道在那裡得到的快樂。

（不行。 不要思考）

是淫亂嗎？ 只是認識到自己沉溺在剛記住的快感中，就變得想抱頭了。

緊緊抱住背對著的莫里亞蒂，將嘴唇靠近耳邊，張開嘴巴。

「詹姆斯」

「太好了！ 」

嗖地一跳的肩膀。 福爾摩斯大聲地笑著，離開了身體。

莫里亞蒂擺脫了與之分離的對手。

「福爾摩斯，別嚇我了」

「嗯。 不好意思」

向看上去很生氣的莫里亞蒂道歉，把身體靠近。 堵嘴唇。

「恩...... 啊，呵」

互相咬住舌頭的吻。 品味著粘膜，唾液的深吻。 沒有拒絕的意思，像要求一樣纏繞。

陰沉的聲音。 唾液混合的濕潤的聲音。 深深的親吻讓身體感到熱度，離開舌頭，離開臉的是莫里亞蒂。

「我等了。 你還想幹嗎？ 」

做了多少次數，在想不起的時刻不想考慮，停下快要了那個在意了的他。

「不，只是想確認一下。 你的蝴蝶不出來了吧」

只是做接吻被放出的魔力。 藍色蝴蝶。 看到那個不見了，放開身體。 從被子裡出來，下床。

「...... 說了不想要就撒謊。 但是，如果只是這樣的話，就不是戀人了。 我討厭性交朋友」

打開衣櫃，取下衣服的背影。 看著開始換衣服的福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂睜大了眼睛。

「戀...... 人......？ 」

這傢伙在說什麼？

一邊這樣說著，一邊吐氣。 他抱自己的，也是為了魔力供給,不過，為了自知抱了的感情的東西近。 所以，莫里亞蒂喜歡他，理解他愛她。

泰國和背心，沒有緊身衣，只是披上短袖的襯衫和褲子罷了，只好把他的衣服放到床上。

「再次，詹姆斯·莫里亞蒂。 我希望你能成為我的戀人」

筆直地，用認真的表情看莫里亞蒂。

清澈精美的藪翠。 作為公開者的他的瞳孔帶來象被看穿什麼一樣的感覺。

（能說不願意嗎...... ）

如果拋開不管，這個年輕人會變成什麼樣呢？ 對醜陋的獨佔欲和嫉妒發狂。 他那麼危險。

「夏洛克」

披上交給他的襯衫，從床上走出來。 害怕疼痛的腰，站在他面前。

「只有現在的我，與你相戀。 作為藤丸立香的從者，在這裡的我是你的戀人吧。 這樣可以嗎？

在故事中，絕對不會變成這樣。 這是不可以有的關係。

莫里亞蒂的回答。 而且，領地。

「沒關係。 因為是現在的我，所以可以說喜歡你」

如果形式變化，主人變化，返回到敵對們這個立場，這樣的關係不能構築。 連喜歡這樣的感情都注意不到吧。

為了支撐搖晃的莫里亞蒂的身體而轉動手臂，互相看著對方的眼睛，雙唇重疊。

當時，福爾摩斯正準備照常打扮，問這之後該怎麼辦。 響徹室內的廣播。

「福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂，你們兩個都來吧？ 」

從兩人口中同時發出的歎息。 從達芬奇的呼喚等，明白了不是東西。

「沒辦法。 福爾摩斯」

「啊。 雖然很麻煩」

離開自己的房間，向管制室走去。

中央管制室。 那個裡面的工作室。

「嗯。 果然，好像修復好了」

看著莫里亞蒂的身姿，對照平板電腦終端被表示的資料說的她，作為火的福爾摩斯。

「那麼，目的是什麼？ 」

莫里亞蒂苦笑著對年輕人說不高興。 達芬奇不介意，一邊操作平板終端一邊繼續對話。

「這是你們回收的聖杯碎片。 如果繼續那個的分析，不成東西的事判明。 那個只對故事中的存在有反應。 總之，只有你們才能使用寄宿著的魔力」

「那麼，修復教授的靈核......」

「啊。 應該做好了。 你沒有離開吧？

半吃驚臉的她。 福爾摩斯似乎認為不壞，馬上又直言不諱。

那個碎片，要對我和福爾摩斯說怎麼辦呢？

把話說回來。 直到那個行為的契機才知道是不是達芬奇。

「對，就是那個。 請再一次飛到那個地方，破壞碎片。 在這邊不能操作，不能使用的龐大的魔力招呼危險。 或者，能幫我找出主人作為完整的東西帶回去嗎？ 」

如果只有兩個人能接觸到的話，那就只能交給他們兩人了。 這樣的事情是可以理解的。

「達芬奇，一個行嗎？ 」

張開嘴的是福爾摩斯。 和剛才不同的是，冷靜沉著的表情。

「什麼啊？ 」

「按照我的推測，破壞那些碎片也無法將聖杯帶回這裡。 那樣的話，應該把碎片還給那片土地」

一個假說。 福爾摩斯注意到一種可能性。 那，莫里亞蒂也再好不容易到達的事。

她看著兩個人的臉，好像讀到了什麼，把桌子上的箱子扔了兩個人。

「隨你的便。 這件事怎麼辦，交給你們兩人吧」

收到箱子的是，莫里亞蒂。 如果窺視福爾摩斯先生，打算走出房間轉向著達芬奇。

莫里亞蒂也跟著離開房間的青年，離開了房間。

「原來如此。 教授的靈核破損的理由是......」

走出去的兩個人。 雖然趕不上他們得出的結論，她也終於到了。 把平板電腦放在桌子上，微微地笑了。

輪班。 兩人所下的地方，是和前幾天同樣的地方。

不用說，聖杯的魔力能夠使時間和空間發生歪曲。 手中的碎片引誘著主體。

在白霧籠罩的夜晚的街道上前進。 目的地是劇場。 與主人和瑪修一起好不容易到達，二人戰鬥了的地方。

「莫里亞蒂」

「什麼呢？ 我不想阻止你想做的事。 隨便做就行了」

福爾摩斯對莫里亞蒂的話語鬆開了嘴。

無人的劇場內。 劇場本身並不是應該存在的地方。 這個劇場是舊時代的。 這個年代不存在的東西。

劇場的舞臺上站著兩個人。

從箱子裡拿出回收的聖杯碎片。 像被放出光的碎片做為手，打算返回原來的形式拉近互相的魔力引導一樣地，二人舞臺側面。

銀髮少年。 閉上的眼睛。 看起來像睡著了

但是，實際上並沒有呼吸。

「夏洛克」

把碎片送給福爾摩斯。 收下後，跪在少年的旁邊。 把碎片放在他的胸口，發動了魔術。 這個劇場是為了讓少年回到原來時代的策略。

看到這個空間開始歪斜，福爾摩斯握住莫里亞蒂的手。 取得通訊。

「任務已經完成了。 移動」

在福爾摩斯的指示下立刻進行了輪班。 兩人回到了管制室。

兩人沿著通道朝著自己的房間走去。

「這樣好嗎？ 如果就這樣放任不管的話，犯罪顧問就不存在了」

至少作為英靈，不可能有作為從者的存在。

調侃的語調。 莫里亞蒂是真心還是開玩笑都無法理解的問題而皺眉。

「我需要你。 確實，如果沒有從一開始就存在的話，就沒有那種喪失感和無聊的日子了吧」

停下腳步，抓住對方的手腕。 脫去藍色的眼睛。

「為了存在偵探，惡勢力是必要的。 如果沒有你，我就無法說出我的存在。 這樣的話，應該不會出現在作品的外面。 你也需要我。 恐怕在那個瀑布上，無論哪邊生存下來，都只是消化著同樣無聊的時間吧」

稍微悲傷地笑著，向前走。 如果放開手，這次莫里亞蒂握住了福爾摩斯的手。

「那倒也是。 一起落下，一起死去。 那個結局對我來說是最好的。 只是沒有變成那樣」

握著的手。 就這樣邁出步伐的莫里亞蒂。 福爾摩斯也以同樣的步伐行走。

（創造出你這樣的存在，是我。 詹姆斯・莫里亞蒂）

我是這樣覺得的。 發現那個青年的真面目時，得出的答案。 看到少年模樣的青年，就決定了。

「福爾摩斯，你所追求的我怎麼樣？ 」

「肯定是最棒的吧」

兩人開心地笑著，消失在房間裡。

福爾摩斯和莫里亞蒂的關係，變成戀人之後數日。 與主人一起出任務，福爾摩斯處理作為來自達芬奇的委託的工作這樣的時候聽過去,不過，討厭二人使用的房間，向(以)二人能過的地方轉換著。

自己的房間。 福爾摩斯回來是在半夜。 是接近淩晨的時間。

看著睡在床上的莫里亞蒂的身影，突然覺得嘴角鬆弛了。 知道了喜歡這樣的感情之後，看著毫無防備的睡臉，感覺到了溫暖的什麼。 判斷是不是很可愛的感覺。

坐在床上，撫摸臉頰。 長長的膽怯和看起來年幼的表情。 在厚厚的嘴唇上碰到了自己的嘴唇。

不打算叫醒他，一邊想著鑽進他的旁邊怎麼樣，一邊放下上衣，摘下緊身衣和泰國等。 把緊固的東西弄丟，想在沙發上睡覺一次，把目光轉向床的時候。

「夏洛克」

用困倦的臉呼喚的聲音。 拿起被子，像是在說要到自己旁邊來似的招手。

如果聽了那個邀請，躺在他的旁邊，從被褥，放開手。

「真是的，在這兒睡覺的人應該能睡個好覺吧。 」

「我還以為叫醒你呢。 」

「那麼，不要碰我嘛。 」

令人吃驚的說法。 翻身，背向福爾摩斯的莫里亞蒂。

「以為很可愛，結果碰了一下。 」

說實話，他突然大笑起來。 莫里亞蒂咳嗽著轉過身去。

「詹姆斯？ 」

為什麼會產生這樣的反應呢，我歪著頭想。

深呼吸後，莫里亞蒂朝著福爾摩斯的方向飛去。

「你啊，這話是女孩子說的對白吧？ 」

臉蛋兒紅。 生氣的臉。

突然從嘴裡傳出的笑聲。 這樣的反應，讓人覺得很可愛。

「嗯？ 雖然我能看見你」

「對我來說，我覺得你更可愛。 」

當他信口開河時又轉過身去。

「快點睡覺」

好像再也不想繼續對話了。 爽朗的笑，緊貼在他的背上。

「晚安，詹姆斯」

「晚安，夏洛克」

回來的聲音。 我一邊觸摸他的體溫一邊閉上眼睛。

早上。 雖說如此，那也是接近白天的時間。

睜開眼睛，看到旁邊有福爾摩斯無防備的睡臉。 為了不讓早晨回來的他叫醒，悄悄地出了床。

（我覺得你更年輕，更可愛...... ）

偷偷地看著他，用手指尖突出臉頰。 柔軟的感觸。 這種樣子很可愛。

享受臉頰的觸感，放開。 相當，累著沒起來的樣子的事放心了。

（比起這個，被說可愛而感到高興的自己很驚訝吧...... ）

他所嚮往的感情，好意。 比如，即便是不適合自己的單詞，既然知道是好意，就會覺得開心。 明明不是應該對老人說的話。

換衣服，整理好自私的眼睛，戴上眼鏡。

「我走了，福爾摩斯」

有老闆和周圍的任務。

對著正在睡覺的他，那樣說了之後走出了房間。

**132

完成任務，莫利亞回到自己的房間！ 蒂。 進入房間後，福爾摩斯優雅地坐在沙發上看書。

我回來了，福爾摩斯

「你回來了，莫里亞蒂」

咬住互相打招呼的人在，相視而笑。 往福爾摩斯前面走，他就把書合上，放在桌子上。

「你在看什麼呢？ 」

拿起桌子上的書，看了標題和寫著的梗概，皺起了眉頭。

「因為不太瞭解所謂的戀人」

福爾摩斯笑著說，莫里亞蒂把書放回桌子上，拿起福爾摩斯的手。 拉緊，使之站立緊緊地抱住了。

「我和你的關係，就僅自己和你了。 讀了這些東西來學習固然不錯，但也不適用」

哪裡不滿的發言。 溫柔的微笑，啄食般的吻，被莫里亞蒂奪走。

「當然不會。 不行呢。 喂，莫里亞蒂。 對約會這種東西沒興趣嗎？ 」

表情明朗。 童年和好奇心混雜在一起的東西。

緊緊地抬起嘴角，解開緊緊抱住的手臂。

「約會嗎？ 你和我，會變成什麼樣呢，看起來很有趣」

「這是規定」

福爾摩斯這樣說著，就跑出了房間。 目的地容易得到討論。 達芬奇的地方吧。

「真是急性子......」

應該不是那麼急的事,不過，莫里亞蒂的臉鬆弛沒能控制。

坐在他坐的沙發上看書。 嘩啦嘩啦地卷起來。 所說的戀愛指南書的感覺的自己的內容。

「約會嗎......」

明白互相考慮的事。 有相通的部分。 既然本質相同，喜歡的東西也就差不多。

我把書放回桌子上，開始思考應該考慮些什麼。

「啊，但是......」

喜歡這樣的感情，愛這樣的感情，確實存在著,不過，有比那個都重要的東西。

（我和你，都不能放手。 不會失去。 就那麼些）

一邊有強烈的實感，一邊低下了頭。

**133


	2. 【愛著誰】

知道的東西。 無法回到不知道的時候。

反復只是觸摸的接吻，慢慢變得深的接吻。 舌頭纏繞，品味對方的體溫，體液。

「嗯...... 嗯，呵」

洩漏的聲音。 一邊接吻，一邊把手伸向對方。 像脫掉彼此的衣服一樣地動手，向床倒下。

推倒莫里亞蒂的身體，蒙上了的福爾摩斯。 吸著嘴唇，將嘴唇掉落到脖子，露出的鎖骨上。

「嗯...... 等一下......」

「不等」

急性子的作法。 一邊發出癢癢的聲音，一邊想要阻止它，可是福爾摩斯的手卻停不下來。 胸口，用舌頭頂住小裝飾品，轉動舔舐，脫下肢的手。

「...... 啊，啊，啊...... 要，要好好，準備啊......」

說實話，因為是使用排准的器官，所以不做洗等前準備是不行的，但對方不聽。 笑嘻嘻。

「嗯？ 我會好好習慣的。 但是，不能等。 不討厭吧？

「唔......」

被那樣說的話，莫里亞蒂不能否定。 並不是討厭被福爾摩斯擁抱，而是討厭丟了害羞和理性的自己。

莫里亞蒂露出為難的表情。 用手指頭描畫著手向下滑動，開始緩慢反應的自己。

「啊！ 」

「是你告訴我的。 你的愛方式」

在發熱的性器官下，沿著會陰處向下縮小。 如果手指使之侵入被關閉的那裡，緊緊地勒緊的內膜。

「んんつ！ （N ntsu）」

從最初的行為開始已經過了很長時間。 在此之前，因為身體不會重疊，就像拒絕手指一樣緊致的內部。 從脫下的上衣口袋中取出小瓶，一邊滴著液體，一邊將手指伸出，讓液體融合。

「嗯，郁，哈...... 啊，福爾，摩斯」

手指在褶上爬行，潤滑油使來往變得順暢，發出吱吱的聲音。 變成那樣的話，推手指，有的地方，擦的時候肉體撿快樂。

最初不是一次而是多次讓福爾摩斯插入了自己的欲望。 就這樣，我學會了莫里亞蒂在何處感受，以及怎樣去感受。

「哎，哎呀...... 啊啊，那裡，喂啊啊」

執拗地攻擊手指淺的地方有的一點，不太被觸摸的雄性勃起，從尖端使之溢出透明的液體。 在那裡，肉體被追上去。

「我的你，又下流又可愛」

明明只是用手指玩弄，卻過於敏感，端起的身姿，坦率地說出了自己的想法。 莫里亞蒂的臉被染紅了。

「不對，因為你擺弄我...... hi utsu」

「是啊。 詹姆斯」

從使之發出粘著質的聲音的後孔拔去手指。 對著有光澤的孔，高漲的欲望。

「放棄？ 」

刺骨的熱度。 對知道脈搏，熱度和硬度，持(有)了長的那個帶來的快感的莫里亞蒂壞的聽。

「討厭。 夏洛克」

把被一課弄濕了的瞳孔面向對方，叫名字。

看起來很開心的幼稚表情。 按住莫里亞蒂的腰，到猜的熱塊中前進。 龜頭一進入，後邊一口氣到深處。

「嗚嗚啊啊啊！ 」

脫口而出的是類似叫喊的聲音。 緊緊地握住襯衫，睜開眼睛。

刀尖對著裡牆。 雖然知道其中有奧秘，但現在還沒到那種程度。 估計莫里亞蒂安定的時候，使用腰。

（第一次，因為有魔力供給的意義，所以很敏感，但是你自己卻很敏感。 雖然淫蕩可愛，但過去的快樂只能是痛苦。 ）

有興趣向前邁進。 多少，更加心情舒暢。 雖然很想知道，但又害怕會把他弄壞。 本來就反應過敏的他。

「啊，啊...... 啊，嗚嗚...... atsuhi」

抓著淺腹側的疙瘩，深處夾著纏繞的婦肉，一邊咯吱咯吱地摩擦著，一邊重複著律動。 福爾摩斯自己也從肉筒裡收縮，很快樂。

「夏，洛克...... 啊，啊...... 嗚，嗚，啊啊」

對著來來回的熱度發出聲音，無意識中配合著動作搖晃著腰。 使之加深結合。

從淡藍色的瞳孔流向臉頰的淚水。 用指尖擦拭生理上的那個，堵住變得敞開的口。

「嗯，嗯...... 哼、哼」

吸嘴唇，舌頭互相纏繞，上下都相連著沉溺于快樂。 一種錯覺混合在一起。

（就算你有什麼，我也不會失去。 不，就算有失去的時候，也要多次取回。 ）

福爾摩斯正在進行的倉庫作業。 為了不可避免的未來。 並且，那個馬上到那裡迫近。

**137

Shadow Border。

作為自己的房間使用的工作室中。 如果閉上眼，使之集中意識，從自己內部被放出的蒼的蝴蝶。 無數的蝴蝶彙集在人的形狀，散落，消失。

在那裡留下的是一個人物。

「啊。 意外地順利嗎......」

環顧四周，像看自己的身體狀況一樣一邊動一邊說，是跟隨蒼蝴蝶的初老男人。 抱住那個身體的年輕人。

詹姆斯

「夏洛克，冷靜一點。 」

撫摸著高個子的福爾摩斯的頭，溫柔地笑著。 福爾摩斯的表情、聲音、遣詞用語都非常熟悉，他的臉上自然而然地露出了笑容。

「和你的契約變更。 靈基就那樣同化。 嘛，正因為我是知道如何和幻靈融合的我，所以可以說是想方設法了」

「啊。 雖然現狀不太好，但是一旦到達目的地，就沒有餘力發揮你這種魔力了吧」

這艘潛艇的前方一定。 只是有測量為了浮上去的定時的現狀。

「莫里亞蒂」

因為時間很充裕，所以在對方說什麼之前就堵住了嘴唇。 如果舌頭纏繞，象回應一樣地使之纏繞的舌頭。

「...... つ、呼、恩」

漏出的是含糊不清的聲音。 用深深的吻品味著對方，放開舌尖，與微微濕潤的蒼藍眼神相撞。

「詹姆斯......」

「直接傾聽聲音，和你接觸。 這與有沒有不同」

觸摸的指尖。 追尋著福爾摩斯濕潤的嘴唇，轉向脖子。 把泰國摘下來。

「我想要跟你相愛的時候聽到的。 」

目光轉向的欲望。 餓獸。

沒有拒絕被告知的話的理由。 之所以這麼想，是因為福爾摩斯也一樣。

「我也想和你相愛」

兩個身體互相纏繞，倒在簡易的床上。


End file.
